I'll Be Watching Over You
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Love is everywhere. But the love a person gives to another is special. It stays with them even when that person is gone. That way, the person always lives through the love they feel, and the love they give. Jamie knows this and he doesn't hesitate to apply it with the one person he loves the most.


**My last fic for RoTG before I move on. :**') **Just tell me if you want a sequel and I'll make time.**

** It's been a pleasure writing with you *wipes away tear and shuts off tab to RoTG* **

* * *

~^0^~

"_Love is everywhere. But the love a person gives to another is special. It stays with them even when you're gone. So that way, you'll always live through the love they feel, and the love they give."_

_~ Author Unknown_

~^0^~

Jamie was falling; he could feel it, even though he was perfectly aware of the mattress behind him.

He was also aware of the numerous tubes sticking out of his arms, was also aware of the oxygen mask wrapped in front of his face that was obscuring his vision. But the feeling of falling overshadowed his awareness.

He found it slightly disgruntling and even panicked at first, but then he learned to let himself go. He was succeeding, actually, the ceiling was fading out of sight, and replaced by a black that he knew would be his end.

"Hmm, what a nice way to fall asleep," Jamie commented, off-handedly, as if talking about the weather. But just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a cold hand grasp his arm. The suddenness of it and the coldness of the hand, mixed with the sharp pain of the tubes being messed with, was enough for Jamie to wake from his about-to-be eternal slumber.

"Jamie, wake up!" a familiar voice yelled from beside him. Jamie woke up, his brown eyes opening and losing their glass-like quality. He looked beside him, and he croaked out:

"Jack?"

The winter spirit smiled at him, though Jamie could see the tears that had fallen. Jamie felt confused.

"Why are you here?" Jamie asked, he tried to blow a stray strand of his brown hair away from his eyes, but remembered the mask. Jack saw his attempt, however, and tucked it away with a sad smile from his face.

"I'm always here, Jamie, you know that."

When Jamie heard Jack say it, a sudden flare of resentment coursed through his body, and Jack was alarmed when he heard the heart monitor beep faster.

"Oh?" Jamie spat, Jack flinched and stepped back. "Were you there when they buried my mom when she died of pneumonia? Were you there when my car was thrown off the road when I couldn't see through the _fucking _snow?!"

Jack was taken aback at the sudden hostility in Jamie's voice, though he should've expected it. The nurses came in with alarm in their face when they heard Jamie's rapidly beeping heart monitor, and Jamie succumbed to the sedatives they injected within him to avoid Jack's hurt gaze. The last thing he said was a choked:

"Where have you been, Jack?"

* * *

Jack was distraught. Jamie was—is—angry at him… all because he didn't come when Jamie called him.

Granted, Jack didn't have a lot of free time on his hands ever since he was assigned as a Guardian, but when he did he came to Burgess more often than not.

He only avoided Jamie because he was afraid of what he might find.

He was already aware of the budding feelings he had for the boy—no, he couldn't be a boy now after all he's been through: his mother's death, his quick transition from an innocent child to a world-weary adult, and now… _this_.

Jack held back a groan.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Jamie didn't feel like falling anymore. He felt anchored, trapped.

He just wanted to fall again.

Ever since Sophie moved out of the house—no, scratch that; ever since Sophie _announced _she had a boyfriend, Jamie had already begun to feel empty. He wasn't resentful of Sophie's boyfriend. He liked him even; he had a well-paying job, a good heart, and green eyes that Sophie gushed on about that reminded her of a certain Pooka Guardian.

Jamie wasn't falling into depression. He just felt useless now; when Jack and the Guardians left for good, Jamie made it his goal to spread belief for the Guardians: He read about the mythologies connected to the each of them, researched about the beliefs associated with each spirit in _all_ cultures… he even planned to write a book that would be filled with information and his personal experiences with them! Oh, he had his future all planned out like a to-do list that was just waiting for the checks to fall in place.

But then his mother died, and it all shattered.

Jamie saw the look of emptiness on his sister's face, a face that had been so full of life and _joy_… he took it upon himself to be the mother that Sophie had been so mercilessly deprived of.

Maybe that was why he shifted his attention from women to men.

Sophie figured it out before Jamie did, and that was an accomplishment in itself, since Sophie figured it out before she reached fifth grade. What were her words? Oh, yeah: _"Maybe you want someone else to take care of _you _this time."_

Damn, she's a genius.

No wonder he felt empty when she moved out, it was like Jack leaving all over again.

_Jack._

Oh, how Jamie missed him. Jamie stopped looked for anyone, back then he didn't know why… but he later figured out that he just couldn't _feel_ the connection he had with Jack (that was what he was looking for in his relationships) whenever he tried it with someone.

_God I was so stupid._

But when his mother died, and Jack didn't come to him _once_… well, that was it. His belief in the winter spirit became a curse, and he felt nothing but _hurt _every time he saw something that reminded him of Jack.

Jamie had to open his eyes eventually, the blackness behind his eyelids were a poor substitute to the darkness of death he so badly wanted to jump into. So he opened his eyes.

Only for them to meet the frosty-blue orbs of Jack Frost.

"Jack! What the—!" Jamie began, when his statement was cut off with a kiss to his lips.

It was cool and soft, and Jamie moaned into it. Jamie could feel more than see the smirk that adorned Jack's face as he did so. When Jack pulled away, Jamie whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, the smirk gone. His blue eyes were filled with such emotion that Jamie couldn't find it in himself not to forgive him. He sighed.

"Did it have to take a car accident for you to kiss me?" Jamie tried for sarcasm, but he couldn't help the bitter note that rose when he said 'accident'. At least Jack had the sense to look sheepish.

"I was… stupid?" Jack tried. Jamie laughed.

"Got that right," Jack smiled once more and leaned in; capturing Jamie's lips chaste kiss. Jamie sighed in contentment.

"_Now_ I can go to sleep."

Jack's smile faltered. Slight panic laced his features as he looked at Jamie in the eye.

"What do you mean, Jamie?" Jack choked out.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Jack." Jamie said, rolling his eyes with a huff, but a cough interrupted it. Jack fetched a bucket and Jamie spat into it. Jack was horrified to see blood mixed with the spit. "I was all good and ready to fall into nothing... I was ready to _become_ nothing `cause I had nothing to live for anymore. But now…"

He trailed off as he leaned up. Jack's eyes were wide as Jamie kissed his forehead.

"You gave me something to look forward to when I'm gone. I'll be watching _you_ this time. See you soon, okay?"

Jack was crying now, his blue eyes were so filled with sadness and pain that it actually hurt Jamie to keep looking at them. Instead, he focused on the ceiling, which he found was drifting away again.

"Okay," he heard Jack whisper. He felt a cool brush of his lips and on his own forehead. He also felt a something cool brush at something near his eyes, which he realized were brimming with tears. Jamie did nothing to stop them from trailing down his face.

"Good night, Jack." Jamie managed to whisper.

He heard a voice whisper beside him, "Good night, Jamie. Sweet dreams, kiddo."

He smiled. He felt something cool slide his eyes shut, and then there was darkness.

~^0^~

_"The world is a small place. You can only go so far before you end up where you started in the first place."_

_~ Author Unknown_

* * *

**I was actually the one who worded the sayings, but I don't know if anyone already wrote them before me so I just wrote _Author Unknown_. :3 Hope you liked it. I'll be coming back to watch the progress of this fandom so like the title, I'll Be Watching Over You.  ;) See ya! :'D**


End file.
